You're My Adrenaline
by WE SUPA FLY
Summary: Lily finds herself in the library to finish a project. James finds himself in the library in search of adrenaline rushes. What they find together, however, is something that neither of them expected. CoWritten. LJ ONESHOT.


A/N: It's our first story together :) It's kind of insane. We came up with it at like...midnight. So yeah, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Lily lay in bed, trying desperately to fall asleep, but whenever she shut her eyes an image of the two and a half foot long essay she had to write for potions about an antidote to a werewolf bite appeared in her head. 

The worst part of this assignment however was not that there was no cure for werewolf bites, or the fact that information was next to impossible to find, no the worst part about this essay was the fact that Lily had to work with James Potter of all people.

Professor Slughorn fancied himself a matchmaker. If he was indeed a matchmaker, he had absolutely no idea how to make a match.

Lily tossed about, not wanting to fail the assignment, but not wanting to do all of the work. If only James would put his foot in his mouth. The sexual innuendo that spewed out of him was getting quite old.

She replayed one of the conversations in her mind, a look of total and complete disgust crossing her face.

---------------

"Lily, it says here to stroke the werewolf bite very gently to try and remove the venom," James said.

"James, it doesn't say that anywhere, you are completely full of shit," Lily replied.

"Yes it –oh, wait no, it doesn't you're right. It says to stroke the werewolf very gently. Do they mean to try and pleasure the werewolf? That's just sick and twisted. I would only pleasure you," James said suggestively and winked in what he thought was a sexy manner.

---------------

"Oh, no," Lily groaned as she thought about it, "I have to work on that essay without James."

It was then that an idea occurred to her, 'I could just sneak into the library and look through the restricted section right now. That'd help me a lot.'

Lily climbed out of bed and pulled on her most comfortable muggle clothing, and put her hair in a messy ponytail on top of her head. Lilly decided that now would be a good time to use the new spell she had learned in charms. She whispered 'obscurendo' before sneaking out of her dormitory, and running down the stairs into the common room without looking back.

She bolted out of the portrait hole and began to walk quickly along the corridors toward the library. Her heart pounded in her chest, she was extremely nervous of being seen, but she had an odd adrenaline rush and her face had become very flushed.

'Oh, I am lame. 'Hello, my name's Lily Evans, and I get adrenaline rushes from sneaking into the library in the dead of night, so I can finish an essay and get a good grade. How about you, have you ever done such a bad thing?' Lily thought sarcastically.

When she reached the library, the oak doors were locked.

"Hogwarts would make sure the books are protected," Lily muttered angrily after saying 'alohamora'hadn't worked, "All that protects us is a password, but the books get an enchantment and big fat stupid doors."

She had decided that kicking the library doors would be a good idea, and immediately regretted it after her toe felt like it had cracked in half. She slumped to the ground and cradled her injured foot, and heard a squeaking noise.

Lily looked up to see that the library doors had opened. She hopped up excitedly and ran towards the restricted section. Her feet made a hollow sound on the ground as she jumped over the little fence that blocked off the restricted books.

She began to scan the rows and rows of books.

'Oh, Merlin. This could take all night,'Lily thought, overwhelmed at all of the books about potions and werewolves.

She saw one entitled 'Antidotes: the Guide for Worried Witches and Wizards' and pulled it down from the third shelf. Lily sat down on the ground with the book in her lap and began to read.

She had gotten through about fourteen books when the sound of footsteps made her look up. She was worried about being found out, so she stood up and began to leave the library when she heard a loud noise and spun around quickly.

James had been utterly ecstatic about working with Lily on the werewolf antidote project. In fact, when Slughorn had said they'd be working together he had stood up, done a victory danced, and pumped his fists in the air while hooting loudly.

This was the perfect opportunity to show Lily what she was missing. All he had to do was reveal his braininess, flash a little muscle, hint at something more, and wait for her to fall head-over-heels for him.

Or it would have been that easy if Lily were any other girl.

She had somehow resisted the powers of James Potter throughout all of their years at Hogwarts. He needed to win her over. James was going to pull out all of the stops, and it was going to start tonight when he snuck out to go to the restricted section of the library and write the essay out.

So once everyone had fallen asleep, James swung the invisibility cloak over himself and carefully tiptoed down to the common room. Once he had walked through the portrait hole, his heart started beating faster and he could her the blood pumping through his veins.

'Oh, Merlin. Am I getting an adrenaline rush from escaping into the library? That must mean I'm becoming a bookworm. DAMMIT!'James thought ashamedly as he got closer to the library.

When he finally reached the doors he went to turn the handle and found that the library doors were open. He slid in sideways and tried not to make too much noise in case Filch heard him.

James walked carefully over to the restricted section and began to back up as he read through the titles of the many varied books. Suddenly, he tripped over a large pile of books and his invisibility cloak came off.

He had managed to stay up however by grasping onto a pair of very nice round things. They weren't too hard, but not too squishy and they fit perfectly into his hands. They weren't too large, but definitely not small.

"Oh, Merlin," James said as Lily Evans appeared in front of him. For James was not holding onto balls floating in midair, he was clutching onto her breast, and she did not look very happy about it.

"James, would you please move your hands. I'd really appreciate it," She said acidly with her hands placed upon her hips.

'Alright James, now would definitely be a good time to move your hands, or to say something witty,' James thought to himself, but for some reason his hands would not listen to his mind.

"Damn my male anatomy!" He said a little louder than intended.

'Very witty, James. Incredibly witty. You should be granted an award for wittiness. And would you let go of her chest?' James thought, annoyed with himself.

Finally his hands got the message to let go of Lily before he groped her within an inch of her life, and he dropped his hands to his side. Lily smiled at him graciously, if not sarcastically, and began to massage her chest.

"What are you doing in here, Evans?"

"I am researching for our paper. And you?"

"I – uh, I'm," James didn't know what to say, he obviously couldn't tell her that he was in the library to impress her so he said the first thing that came to min, "Well, alright, I'll tell you, Lily. As long as you promise not to tell anyone as long as you live. Do you promise?"

"Yeah?" Lily said uncertainly.

"Alright, the truth is I – I get an adrenaline rush from sneaking around in the middle of the night to places I know I shouldn't go. Especially the library," James began to explain. "But why are you here?"

Lily was at a loss for words, "Well, I – um. I- okay James. Here's the thing, I want to be bad sometimes. I- I just need to. So I guess I'm in the library for the same reasons you are. To get adrenaline rushes."

He nodded, "Wait… I thought you were here to work on our project."

She shrugged, "Yeah, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings. That's why I said I get adrenaline rushes; to make you feel better."

"Yeah right, Evans. You probably get adrenaline rushes being out past curfew. And you're Head Girl, so you're allowed to."

"What are you getting at Potter?" She asked irritably, staring at her nails with sudden interest.

James stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the book shelf, causing a thick, dusty book to fall to the floor with a loud 'thud' that echoed throughout the dark library.

"Bloody Hell!" He shrieked in a hushed whisper, sprinting around the bookshelf and snatching up the fallen book. He stood up to put it away when he saw Lily's eye poking through the empty space of which the book used to occupy.

It blinked a few times, and James could his lips begin to form into a frown. Lily had the most beautiful eyes, but it was so dark that he couldn't make out the emerald in them. He pulled out his wand and mumbled something Lily couldn't quite make out under his breath. Suddenly there was a blinding white flash that made her rear back and stumble into a book shelf.

She screamed out in pain and shielded her face from the tip of James' wand that was poking through the small opening.

"PUT IT AWAY!" She cried, her eye burning in such a way that it made her temples throb. "PUT IT AWAY!"

James quickly shouted "NOX," and stuffed it in his robes. Shaking now because of Lily's screams of terror, he shoved the book back on the shelf and sprinted back to where she was blinking rapidly, and holding her hands out – as if in defense.

"Lily!" He cried softly.

"GET BACK!"

"Shh!" He ordered, grabbing her wrist that made to slap him across the face. "They're going to hear us!"

She tried to pull away from him, "James… damn it. I'm blind in one eye."

"Shoot." He said glumly, "I'm sorry, Lily. Let me take a look and see what I can do." He pulled out his wand and lit it up, pointing it towards her already blind eye.

Or what he _thought_ was her already blind eye.

"JAMES!" She cried in anguish, "THAT WAS MY OTHER EYE!"

He silently cursed himself into an oblivion and jammed his wand into his pocket nervously.

"Lily I'm so sorry. I honestly thought it was your same eye, and since you had claimed you were in fact blind, I didn't think it would hurt."

"Well." She said, tapping her foot and facing a book shelf, "It wouldn't have been wrong, but since you pointed it to my WRONG eye, that seems to be more of a problem, considering I am now BLIND!"

"What?!" He shrieked, running up to her and narrowly avoiding her flailing arms.

In all the commotion, James could scarcely make out the faint slam of a door. He grabbed her forearms and brought her closer to him. "Quiet." He mumbled into her ear, "Do you hear that?"

Lily was panting into his neck, causing shivers to run up his spine. "What?" She asked, becoming more and more nervous because of his stone still figure.

He shook his head and pulled away, grabbing her hand and leading her behind a stack of books.

"Where are you taking me?" She hissed as quietly as she could. She was extremely uncomfortable having James' Potter steer her though a dark library while she was temporarily blinded. She knew he wouldn't try anything, but his seeing wasn't all that great either, even if he did have glasses. They could get knocked off, or he could pretend like he knew where they were going, but they'd only end up somewhere forbidden.

He spun around and pulled her by her lower back into him. "You have to trust me." He said seriously.

"Like hell am I going to do that."

"I'm not kidding, Lily." He said, "We're going to get in so much trouble if we're caught." He could feel her tremble slightly under his touch. He raised an eyebrow. "I told you. You're a goody good."

She narrowed her eyes, "If I could see right now, I would hit you so hard you'd-"

She was cut off by a loud, raspy voice that seemed absolutely furious, "WHO'S THERE?!" It bellowed, "I CAN HEAR YOU! I KNOW SOMEONE'S IN HERE!"

Lily shook and clutched tightly onto James' forearms.

He swore angrily under his breath as he realized that he didn't know where his invisibility cloak was.

James leaned foreword and whispered into Lily's ear, "Do you trust me?"

She rolled her eyes, and murmured as quietly as she could, "You are so cheesy, James Potter. But yes, I suppose that I do trust you."

He took her hand and pulled her down the hall. They both felt as though their shoes were clanking against the hard floor noisily, and that they would in fact wake everyone in the castle that they hadn't already woken.

"GET BACK!" Yelled the voice that they now recognized as Filch's.

Lily tripped over the corner of a shelf and was sent tumbling to the floor. "Brilliant." She muttered, blowing a stubborn bit of hair out of her eyes and attempting to heave herself to her feet. She looked up to find that she could see, not well, mind you. But she could see many things that were all blurring together.

She got to her feet and swung her head around, suddenly feeling dizzy. Her heart was thumping loudly against her rib cage. It seemed as if it was bouncing back and forth as if trying to break free. Had James left her? Was Filch going to catch her?

"I SEE YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

Lily swung around, realizing that the voice was coming from a fair distance behind her. She stumbled backwards into a shelf, not being able to make out any shapes.

Suddenly a large weight flung itself into her, and she was shoved to the ground, and it was then that she hit her head against the hard floor. She opened her mouth to scream when a hand clamped itself down on her lips. "It's me." James said. "Shh."

She nodded, but it felt as though someone had clubbed her in the back of the head. She wondered, for a single, terrifying second, if she was bleeding. It felt as if the pain in her head was so severe, that what she wanted most was for it to be decapitated.

"James," Lily mumbled, reaching up her arms and fumbling around for his head. She pulled it down close to her. "Chop off my head."

He gave her an incredulous look, and pulled her to her feet. "Filch can do that for you, Lil. We're going to get caught if you don't be more careful."

She nodded, and bit her lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain. He tugged her down the hall, and as they ran, she could feel her eyes begin to water and come back to life. Soon, she could make out James' figure.

She clutched his hand tighter as they rounded a shelf and hid behind it. He pulled her head into his chest and placed his cheek in her hair.

As they had been running, Lily had forgotten about the throbbing pain in her head. Yet she still couldn't think of it, for now she could fully see. And with fully seeing comes fully seeing Filch just a few rows away. He was hunched over and panting, yet there was a look of pure determination on his face.

"I'LL HANG YOU BY YOUR TOES!" He shrieked.

Shakily, James and Lily stood.

"Can you see?" He mouthed.

Lily nodded.

He slowly pointed to a pile of books. "We're going to make a run for it." He mumbled into her ear.

She nodded and looked around worriedly. Filch was just one row away now, limping his way down the aisle. Lily sucked in as she saw the top of his head over the dusty books.

James pulled her into him again, and kissed the top of her head softly. She then knew that sneaking into the library and being chased by Filch wasn't the only thing that was making her heart throb.

Lily wrapped her arms around him, and felt the fast beating of his heart against her cheek. He was scared too, and for some reason, this just made her even more fond of him. She stood there, allowing the scent of him to fog her senses.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, she realized that he was trying to pull back. She jerked away and gave him a questioning look.

He nodded towards filch who was rounding the shelf and was soon going to face them. He took a hold of her hand again, and together they bolted down the long aisle.

Lily smiled slightly as the wind from the rush of running swept across her face. She had never done something like this before…it was the most exhilarating experience of her life. They were nearing the stack of books now, and she looked to James uneasily. He, however, had his jaw set, and his eyes were on nothing but the large stack of books that was of now, there only way out without being caught.

She gritted her teeth and squeezed his hand as tight as she could right as they reached the books. She bent her knees and leapt in the hair. For some reason, she was smiling as she did so. For some reason, she felt as if she was flying.

It ended abruptly and they both slammed to the floor, her knees buckling slightly.

"We're not out yet." James said, "RUN!"

They bolted away, laughing as they did so. She could feel her whole body ring with shivers and bolts of electricity. Finally, they burst through the library doors and emerged into the corridor, completely out of breath.

James held onto her as she started falling over.

"You alright?" He asked nervously.

Lily wondered how she couldn't be. He hadn't let go of her hand the whole time. It was almost as if he was trying to protect her. She nodded, "That was…the most…amazing experience of…my life."

He chuckled softly, "You're a dare devil, Lily Evans. I'll give you that."

She smiled, "Thanks, James. For convincing me to be a complete idiot and run away. Thanks to you, I have now had the biggest adrenaline rush of my life."

"No problem." He said, "Maybe you should hang out with me more often."

"No thank you," She said seriously, "A few more adrenaline rushes like that could kill me." With that she began to walk away, trying desperately to ignore his drooping figure and slight frown.

"Well," She said, stopping dead in her tracks and spinning around, "Maybe _one_ more couldn't hurt…"

With that she bolted towards him and flung herself into his arms, planting her lips unto his firmly. He pulled her tightly to him after recovering slightly from the shock of her jumping on him.

They pulled back and she stumbled backwards, touching her lips softly. "Well." She said quietly, "Good night, James…"

She spun around and began to wander down the corridor.

"It's a good thing you're walking away." James said, feeling extremely light, "A few more of those could kill me."

Lily smiled without turning around, "That big of an adrenaline rush, eh Potter?"

There was silence, and she felt the urge to slap herself silly. Of course it wasn't that big. He'd kissed loads of girls and gone on the craziest adventures.

It was then that his next words caught her by surprise.

"The biggest one I've ever had." James said honestly.

* * *

A/N: Haha, we hope you liked it. Tell us if you want to see us post more. Please read and review! Thanks. -A.NeRD.NAMeD.ABBeY. and ohsnap its potter. but now. WE SUPA FLY. ahaha. 


End file.
